Just Listen Because You Can Miss a Lot of Things
by Sehrezad
Summary: Grissom left Las Vegas about a year ago but now he is back. But what did he miss while he was away? Or did he miss things while he was still in Vegas?


**Just listen because you can miss a lot of things**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything connecting to the show._

_Summary: Grissom left Las Vegas about a year ago but now he is back. But what did he miss while he was away? Or did he miss things while he was still in Vegas?_

_Author's note: I know that it is a silly idea but it was fun to write it down. Of course it was much better in my head but my writing skills are restricted. Sorry for the mistakes._

Grissom walked into the building of Las Vegas Crime Lab with hands in his pockets. As soon as he stepped through the door he sighed. It was over a year that he had last entered this building. It was over a year ago that he decided to go to Chicago. At that time he thought that it was a good idea as he was getting more and more separated from his team. It lasted for a while to find out the reason for this but finally he managed and he wasn't happy about his realization. He was the only reason and he didn't know what to do about this. At that point he was offered a good job in Chicago. As he didn't know how to get closer again to his team, he decided to leave them for a year to find something out and then after a year he might be able to come up something.

And he did come up something. He realised that the greatest mistake that he had committed was that he hadn't spoken with them. Or that he hadn't listened to them. He remembered when Catherine tried to talk with him after cases which were hard for her and she needed somebody to talk to but he didn't pay attention to her. He also remembered that after a while she didn't come. After that he found her on more occasions talking with Nick in the locker room or leaving the building with him after shift.

He also remembered Sara's vain attempts to get his attention and after a while the nervous behavior of Sara and Warrick when they entered his office one day after shift trying to talk with him. Yeah, he remembered, but he remembered, too, that he sent them away with a lame execuse and told them to come back later.

He also recalled the happy and excited face of Greg when one morning he saw him in the break room talking to the others cheerfully with a photo or something like that in his hand. And then again, he also saw his smile drop after he had told him to stop entertaining the others and start to work. This was the point that he realised that something was very wrong. From this time on nobody from his team tried to communicate with him except in connection with work...

Grissom smiled watching the people passing by in the lab as he was walking towards his office where he possibly could find Catherine who was given his office for this year. He was very optimistic, he knew what he had to do. He will talk and he will listen. But first of all he will admit his mistake to the others and apologize for it.

Before he would have got to his office, he passed in front of a lay-out room where he heard Greg's voice. He stopped smiling and he reached for the handle to open the door. But he didn't do it. He figured out that Greg was talking about a case and he didn't want to disturbe. So he just stood in front of the door and listened.

"...shall begin in the beginning. Sophia!" – he heard Greg – "The vic was found at 2 am in his own backyard, wasn't he? Oh, this smile can't mean anything but that it's correct." – Said Greg flirting with the girl.

_What on Earth! I think that I missed a lot of things in this one year. I didn't know that Greg had a crush on Sophia. I thought it was Sara. It's interesting... –_ mused Grissom.

"Rick! The coroner's report states that by that time the vic had been already dead for seven hours because the shot in his chest. Am I right? Oh, Ricky! – said Greg with a grimace. – I would really appreciate it if you didn't make your mouth water."

_Make your mouth water?He couldn't mean slobbering, could he? It must be one of Greg's weird sayings. But what can it mean? –_ it happened on many occasions that Greg used strange expressions in his speech so Grissom wasn't surprised at this new one. – _Maybe I ask him later what it means._

"This case is serious. OK? Wait! I'll wipe it. That's it. Can we continue? Oh, Sophy! Don't look at me like that!" – said Greg continuing the flirt with the girl.

_Aww... Warrick is really slobbering. And did Greg just wiped it?_ – it didn't happen very often that Grissom's face spoke volumes of his confusion but this time it did.

"The weapon was found on the crime scene, wasn't it, Nicky? And you also found some prints, didn't you? – said Greg reading the report to find the answer. – "That's wonderful! I love you sweetheart!"

_What the... Sweatheart? Ok, Greg is more weird than usual. Or maybe I just missed much more things than I thought._

"And finally I assume that you have already questioned him, haven't you, Jimmy? – at this point Greg paused then continued disapprovingly – "Listen to me James! You would make me very glad if you weren't chewing on your foot while I'm talking to you."

_Did everybody become insane while I was away? And how can Brass take his foot into his mouth?_ – thought Grissom in disbelief trying to imagine the scene.

"And why are you all smiling? It isn't funny! OK. Frankly, it's really funny. All right, ladies and gentlemen, I think that we can close this case. The criminal is behind the bars. Hey Nicky, I know what this smile means..."

By this time Grissom became totally confused, he wasn't able to process the things that he had just heard. Catherine and Sara found him in this state, although first they were unaware of his confusion.

"Gil!" – said Catherine just before she would have hugged him happyly.

"Catherine! Sara! – welcomed Grissom his friends. He was happy that they were so glad about seeing him. He was relieved that they bore no grudge against him for the past.

"We didn't know that you arrived this day." – said Sara while she also hugged his supervisor. – "Are you all right?"

"To tell the truth I don't know. I have just heard Greg discussing a case with the others. And believe me! I have heard very strange things."

"Discussing a case?" – asked Sara in disbelief. – "Cat! I knew that it was a bad idea to leave Gerg alone with them."

"Yeah! Maybe you're right. And what did you hear? – she turned to Grissom curiously.

"Well... First of all, he was flirting with Sophia. Do you know about this?"

"No. But I think that I'll have some words to this. And Warrick, too. – said Sara who seemed rather surprised about this news. Catherine just smiled discretly.

"I don't know about you but Warrick is in there, too. He has seen everything. Oh and about Warrick. He was slobbering. – said Grissom uncertainly because he himself didn't want to believe what he had heard.

"Oh yes. He does it a lot recently." – said Sara laughing.

If Grissom hadn't been totally confused already, it is sure that he would have become now.

"All right! Then hear this one! Greg told Nick the following: I love you sweetheart!"

"I can't believe this!" – said Catherine.

"But this is the truth!" – stated Grissom.

Catherine turned to Sara:

"He is flirting with Sophia but he tells Nicky that I love you. Sara, I think that we should talk about this with Greg seriously."

"And you didn't even hear that – continued Grissom – Brass was chewing on his foot. I don't know what is going on here but it is really, really weird. – Grissom finished his report on the happenings that had took place in the room and now it was obvious for his colleges that he was really confused. He made such a face that neither Catherine, nor Sara could hold back their laughter and they began to laugh wholeheartedly as they were totally aware of what was happening.

"All right! You are also weird..." – said Grissom. – "... and scary." – Now he was sure that something was odd in the lab. Very odd.

"Oh, come on Gil! Come, let's say hello to the others!" – told Catherine cheerfully.

"It's a good idea." – answered Sara. – "They are already waiting for us. And I have to talk with Greg about Sophia."

They entered the room where Greg had been talking and suddenly everything became clear for Grissom. The talks of Catherine and Nick after shifts, the nervous look on Sara's and Warrick's faces on the day when they tried to talk with him, the wide smile on Greg's face before he would have scolded him and last but not least the speech which he had just heard. However, he needed some time to process the sight in front of him. He was so preoccupied with it that he didn't even hear Greg's cheerful voice when the boy greeted him.

"So..." – Grissom tried to begin a sentence but it seemed rather difficult at the moment.

"So..." – he tried again, making one or two steps towards the lay-out table where the participants of the previous talking were sitting, but he failed again.

Sara, Catherine and Greg watched their superviser with interest but finally Sara took pity on him and came to the aid of her boss.

"Yes, Grissom. Let me introduce you James Sanders, Nichole Stokes and Sophia and Warrick Brown." – And with this she went to the table to lift her now rather restless five-month-old daughter from her seat. Catherine did the same as Nicky seeing her mommy began moving in her seat, too.

Grissom couldn't do anything but continue his previous activity. He just stood and stared at the scene in front of him. While the girls' attention was focused on their babies, Greg stepped to Grissom.

"It was a long year, don't you think?" – he asked.

"Yeah, sure it was." – Grissom answered as he was looking at Sara and her baby girl and boy who by this time became very anxious to get into his mommy's arms as her sister.

Finally Grissom managed to recover from the first shock and he turned to Greg who by this time was also holding his son. For Grissom it was a strange sight but he was sure about that he could get used to it. They all seemed very happy and content about their lives as they were holding their children and he was also very happy for them sincerely. He knew that he had many questions which he wanted to ask from his friends but he only asked the first question which occured to him. He knew that he would have a lot of time to ask the other ones.

"Okey, Greg. Just tell me one thing! Who is the mother of Jimmy?"

"Me." – he heard a familiar voice from the door and when he turned around, he saw Sophia.

_Okey, I'm sure that they will have all my attention when they are answering my questions..._

THE END

_I hope you liked it! Please review!_

_Author's note II: Okey, I found 'make sy's mouth water' in my old pocket dictionary but later when I looked it up in my other dictionary, I couldn't find this expression. I just want to say that I know it probably doesn't exist in English but I have already wrote that part of the story when it turned out and I didn't want to delete that passage. So for everybody who did't realise that it means 'slobber', it means it. (At leats in this story.)_


End file.
